Unexpected
by PurpleBolt
Summary: I mean, It's crazy. First I overheard my stepbrother falling in love with me, and then I find myself getting married in two weeks. This is quite Unexpected •• One Shot. JamesFia Pairing. Reviews are appreciated


"Where am I?" She looks around and saw a courtyard that looked similar to the one back in the castle.

She entered the gate and was greeted by the guards there.

Sofia entered to the royal ballroom where white drapes hung over the windows with a few decorative vines accenting the said drapes and purple lilacs were in elegant vases and was on pillars and stood on every step of the staircase that had a red carpet on it. She was then greeted by a woman that had blonde hair and was wearing a Yellow green dress that slightly billowed on the elbows; her hand was rested on her hip and had a fan on the other.

She made a fair guess that it was Amber

"Sofia. Why on earth are you here?"

"Uh. Where should I be?" she asked

The young woman sighed frustratingly "You are 2 weeks away from your wedding and you haven't picked a design yet. Now we don't want to waste Madame Collette's Hard work now do we? . Let's go go go go!" as Amber grasped her hand and led her to the Royal Dressing room.

She was confused. Who was she getting married to anyway? Why would she get married, she was 15 for heaven's sake

Amber stopped dragging her and she stopped in front of a full length mirror.

She wasn't 15 anymore for sure.

Sofia still had aurburn hair but now bustlength and the same style of dress but altered for her figure. "Wait. I'm confused. Who am I getting married to?" she asked Amber shifted her gaze from one of the dresses to her sister

"James" she said flatly

"Of?" Sofia asked

"Enchancia" Amber smirked

"WAIT WHAT" Sofia screamed

"What has gotten in to you lately dear sister? Don't you remember anything?"

Sofia shrugged still with a confused look on her face

"I know! We should check on the cake! That'll tap your memory" Amber said excitedly and before Sofia opened her mouth to say something she was yet again dragged by her sister to the kitchen that had a big chocolate cake that was still being detailed by two of the chefs

"Let Me Guess, It's Chocolate Isn't it?" Sofia asked

"That's why I told you to make the decisions for this." Amber said and asked a maid to serve them a few slices.

"Oh Good thanks were at the royal dressing room by the way. Lets go Sofia!" Amber Said quickly and ran back to the dressing room with Sofia behind her.

"Try this one ooh and I so love this one.." She kept going on and on

"Uhh. I need to go to the ladies room real quick." Sofia said

"Be quick!" Amber stated while mentally debating on what looks good on Sofia and what's not

Sofia went out of the dressing room and shook it out. Last thing she remembered was overhearing James writing a love note to her, and going up to Cedric's tower for an amnesia spell or something.

She sighed and bumped into a tall man with blonde hair "Oh sorry" she said

He chuckled and dusted off his green waistcoat and white pants "Quite alright dear Sof" he chuckled a little more "

Prince James. You still have to go to a meeting in-" an older man said that looked like Baileywick

"Yeah I'll be there Baileywick."He rolled his eyes and asked Sofia where she was going.

"Oh Let me Escort you!" James said enthusiastically

"Your Highness. Meeting." Baileywick said "Sof's room is not far from here, I'll be there in a few"

"Very well, but don't forget it!" Baileywick said as Sofia and James turned to go to their destination.

He Sighed "If I knew being King was this hard, I wouldn't have agreed to being the heir." He chuckled

She slightly smiled and looked at her feet. "Sof. Are you okay?" 'James' asked

"Uh yeah, It's just um.."

"2 weeks creeping up on you huh. " she sighed and nodded He grasped her hand

"Don't worry Sof. It'll be fine. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous too. Within 2 weeks, I'm getting married then I'm gonna be crowned King Of Enchancia." He said and kissed her forehead and a light blush painted her face

"Well. Here you are. I should really get going, I'll see you later" James smiled and kissed her hand Sofia smiled back and opened the door.

A grey bunny that had a few white hairs here and there hopped pass her greeting her then got confused and came back

"Wait. If you're here. Then who was at the closet?"

"Oh Clover. I'm from the past, I-"

"Uh. Hi?" a woman that looked like her said "and you are?" She approached the woman and bowed slightly

"Sofia... from the past. I kinda aged with it too"

"Oh. Nice to meet you...Sofia. What brings you here?"

"I-" "Let me guess. You overheard James didn't you" The future Sofia said

The past Sofia nodded "Ah. Well you don't have to worry about anything. I.. well we love him. You can't deny it. Now let's get you home shall we?"

"But I still have so many questions about-"

"You'll know more when you'll learn to accept it. I promise" The past Sofia opened her mouth to say something and gently closed it and smiled The Future Sofia led her to a 3 way mirror and grabbed a book of spells and a wand

"Ah. Here we go. Bringus backus make things back to normalus!" As The past Sofia started fading they bid their goodbyes. As the other Sofia faded out Amber barged into her room "Sofia. I love you but seriously we need to pick out a dress I know you're nervous but.."

Sofia giggled "Oh Amber."

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes and she was in front of her mirror and she could visibly see that she was 15 again A knock on the door was heard and she opened it seeing a large bouquet of flowers. A bouquet so big she couldn't even see who was holding it

"Princess Sofia a gift from an unknown prince" Baileywick said

"Oh just bring it by my bed." After doing so she grabbed the attached card on it. She knew from who it was and she really wants to just glomp him right now. But she guesses it would be better to keep him waiting. Besides, If she'd say yes, It would be Unexpected

* * *

**I swear** I don't know what I'm doing. This is my First fic in years that I've completed. My documents is full of drafts and drabbles. Maybe It's because Its been a while since I had a love interest (that.. isn't..fictional) So uh yeah.

Review below. Oh! And follow me on tumblr too! a_ .com _


End file.
